


[Podfic] This'll Be Nice, This'll Be Neat And Bring You Closer To Me

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Failed mechanization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Medical Malpractice, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surgery, Time Shenanigans, Unethical Medicine, Vampires, surgery where the patient is aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Carmilla did not perfect the process of Mechanization right away; The Toy Soldier finds itself somewhere new.Vampires + Death
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] This'll Be Nice, This'll Be Neat And Bring You Closer To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This'll Be Nice, This'll Be Neat And Bring You Closer To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958385) by [We_deserve_rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [This'll Be Nice, This'll Be Neat And Bring You Closer To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958385)

 **Author:** [We_deserve_rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbowsL)

 **Reader:** [alderations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations)

 **Length:** 07:26

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at actually editing/posting a podfic, and I would love feedback!! I had a great time with this and plan to do more in the future, even if you all hate it, so you can Deal. ;3


End file.
